


Scenes From the Life of the Hawke Clan

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Skyhold Café [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Mabari, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Scenes from the life of the Hawke clan and their friends...





	1. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog hates Halloween...

"Hawke, is there something wrong with him?"

Garrett turned from the kitchen counter to look into the living room, where Fenris was frowning at Dog. He wiped his hands and walked up to the elf, and only then did he hear that Dog, who was lying under the table, was growling quietly, observing the front door the whole time.

Kneeling on the ground so that Dog could see him, Garrett put his hand on the mabari's head and started scratching his fur gently. "Hey, boy, it's okay. Don't worry, we're keeping an eye on everything. Calm down."

He was talking in a gentle voice as he kept scratching behind Dog's ears, but he couldn't help being a little amused at Dog's behaviour. Hopefully Bethany and Carver would be back with the groceries soon, so all of them could just spend the evening at home.

It was Halloween, and Garrett was preparing a party for his friends. Bethany managed to talk Carver into going grocery shopping with her, leaving Garrett supervising making a salad, since it was the only thing he knew how to make without completely destroying the kitchen.

"I forgot that you didn't know. He doesn't like Halloween," Garrett explained as Dog started to calm down slowly. "A few years ago he'd found a bowl with sweets we had prepared. He ended up eating some chocolate, but then he'd seen us giving candy to the kids and started thinking that they're taking his stuff. Now he's just protective, because he thinks all the new people will take food from him on Halloween."

"There will be a lot of people here tonight. Will he be okay?" Fenris asked, still frowning, but he knelt down next to Dog as well, touching the mabari's fur gently.

"He doesn't mind sharing with people he knows."

Garrett had a feeling this year's guest list would be larger than he thought, but Dog did know majority of their friends. Varric, Anders and Isabela had already warned him that they might be late, as they were responsible for delivering the food. Merrill was determined to bring as many sweets as she could, and knowing Aveline, she and Donnic would be right on time as well. Donnic would probably bring treats for Dog, too. Garrett was pretty sure Jethann, Serendipity, Tomwise and Lady Elegant might make an appearance as well, and Carver had already mentioned that he had invited Felix, which meant Dorian would come with him. Their circle of friends kept growing and growing since Carver started visiting Skyhold Café regularly.

After a few minutes Dog calmed down and the growling stopped. Garrett scratched his head a couple more times before getting up. "Don't worry, I'm sure Donnic and Merrill will bring you a lot of snacks."

That seemed to cheer Dog up, as he started wagging his tail again, but Fenris still kept his hand on Dog's head, stroking the fur gently. Garrett couldn't help smiling at them. 

"Do you mind staying and distracting him until I'm done with the salad? I want to finish it before Bethy comes back, otherwise she's going to be insufferable. She already thinks I'm hopeless in the kitchen."

"You are aware that she is not wrong, right?" One corner or Fenris' mouth raised in a smirk.

"Very funny," Garrett murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Fenris' hair. 

"Go, finish the food, Hawke. I'll stay with him."

"Thanks. Carver and Bethy will be back in about twenty minutes. Knowing Varric and Isabela, we’ll have enough food for an army, so Dog shouldn’t be moping this time.”

Dog barked at that, wagging his tail vigorously, making Garrett snort. “You’ll be staying away from chocolate this time, though, you hear me?”

This time the bark sounded a bit more whiny, but Garrett still took is as agreement. After squeezing Fenris’ shoulder gently, Garrett went back to the kitchen. He already had a feeling their party would be unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any fandom with a dog, any person + any dog, Dog hates Hallowe'en"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/666845.html?thread=88856285#t88856285))
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	2. Until Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" 
> 
> "Not until four."

"Hawke?"

"Hm?"

Garrett looked up from his phone to see Aveline standing by the door, one eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms. She seemed to be even more intimidating when she looked at people like that.

"Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?"

"Not until four," Garrett smiled. "I'm waiting for Fenris. He and Donnic went to the shooting range and I wanted to surprise him."

Fenris and Donnic became friends surprisingly quickly. They hadn't talked to each other much at first, but since Donnic and Aveline had started dating they had ended up spending more time together, talking a lot about Donnic's job and Fenris' knowledge of weapons. A few weeks back Donnic had offered to take Fenris to the shooting range and since then they had been meeting twice a week to train together. It seemed like Fenris was starting to consider joining the police force, too.

Aveline just rolled her eyes at Garrett and he stood up from the chair, allowing her to sit down. Still grinning, he moved to sit down on the floor by the window, earning him a surprised look from his friend.

"There is more than one chair in here, Hawke," Aveline said as she took out a few folders from one of the desk drawers.

"I'm leaving those for people who come here for work-related reasons," he leaned back against the wall, unlocking his phone.

Aveline just shook her head slightly. "You are lucky everyone who works here knows you."

"I definitely am," Garrett snorted, focusing once again on the game he had started before Aveline had entered the office.

From the corner of his eye he spotted that Aveline closed her eyes briefly before she opened the first folder, took out a few sheets of paper and turned to the screen of her computer, so he decided to get back to collecting as many cupcakes as he could in just 120 seconds. Damn Bethany for introducing him to one of the worst, the most annoying game ever. It really was addictive.

Just as another level of the game was about to load, the door to Aveline's office opened and Karras, one of the officers who never hid what he thought of mages or what should happen to them, came in. He frowned as soon as he noticed Garrett sitting by the window, and Garrett stared at him right back.

"Hawke," Karras raised one eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you be saving rats somewhere, or doing whatever else it is you are doing in your spare time?"

"All my rats are doing just fine, thank you," Garrett smirked in reply. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend and Sergeant Hendyr, you see."

It was very satisfying to see Karras' mouth twist in disgust right then. The man looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end he just turned to look at Aveline instead.

"Here are yesterday's reports, Captain," he handed her a few files, not even waiting for a reply before he turned around and left the office, not sparing a glance towards Garrett.

Garrett, on the other hand, looked back at his phone, preferring to focus on the fact that soon he and Fenris would be going back home where a warm dinner was waiting for them.

"I really can't wait for Fenris to get back," Aveline sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sometimes I think he's the only one who can stop you from provoking my people."

"Don’t worry, I know you secretly love my attitude," Garrett glanced at her, one corner of his mouth rising slightly, before he touched the screen of the phone to collect another cupcake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age 2, Hawke + Aveline Vallen, "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" "Not until 4."[x](http://incorrectdragonage.tumblr.com/post/120725115974/submitted-by-romanatty)"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/642017.html?thread=87206369#t87206369))
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	3. Happy

Garrett patted Dog’s head gently as the mabari dropped a large stick in front of him, clearly proud of himself. He was wagging his tail as he barked once, then twice, and Garrett couldn’t help smiling at him. 

“Good boy,” Garrett said, scratching behind Dog’s ears for a while, before he picked up the stick from the ground and threw it as far as he could towards the trees.

“Here.”

Turning around, Garrett saw Fenris handing him a cup of hot tea.

“Thanks.”

Tangling their fingers together, they watched as Dog searched for the stick, barking happily the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age, author's choice, playing with a Mabari"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/720031.html?thread=95050399#t95050399))
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
